A Dangerous World: Kickin' it
by Frozenstar03
Summary: Things are changing in Seaford. There's a new dojo, new people, and new threats. When the Wasabi Warriors realize that the cause of all this change is the newest Wasabi Warrior, Lily Carter, what will they do and will they believe the story she has to tell them? Plus, when Kim goes missing, Jack may realize that the Warriors are tied into this war more than they thought. Kick!


** Hey! Frozenstar here! So this is a remake of my story 'The Stranger'. Basically, this is the first part of a seven part series. There will be other shows involved and on the last chapter you can help me choose the next show or book. And just to clarify, Jack and Kim are not dating. Yet. So here's the first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Jack, can you do the disclaimer for me? **

**Jack: Sure! Frozenstar does not own Kickin' it, Karate, Jackets, Science Fair- **

**Me: Umm... Jack? **

**Jack: Mondays, Dojos, Water Bottles, Falafel Phil's, Water- **

**Me: Stop! On with the story!**

**Jack's POV**

It was just your average Monday afternoon in the dojo. On Saturday, we were supposed to be going up against the newest dojo in town, The Red Pythons. They didn't seem like much of a threat but we wanted to get the extra practice in just in case. We had been practicing five hours a day, every day, for a week and to be honest, I was pretty sick of it. I was currently taking a break on the bench with Kim as Rudy was giving the guys some tips for the competition.

"So Kim, what are you going to be doing for your science fair project?" I said breaking the silence that had been hanging in the air ever since we had first gotten to the dojo. We weren't talking as much at the dojo because no one wanted to loose so everyone, even Jerry was actually concentrating on what Rudy was teaching us. Unsurprisingly, we all improved.

Kim sighed exasperated, "I don't know, she just assigned it recently!" she snapped then a looked of guilt washed across her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell," she apologized.

I nodded in understanding, we've all been working hard and the gang didn't seem as calm and easy-going as usual. "It's fine, it just seems so quiet." I commented, taking a sip from my water bottle. "It seems like the gang's drifting apart, just like when the Black Dragons took over our dojo." I added. As soon as I said it I remembered the date we had gone on after we won the dojo back. We had caught the guys spying on us and it turned into an everyday stop at Falafel Phil's. We hadn't talked about it since even though it had been a month since then.

Kim chuckled weakly, "It's fine Jack. As soon as the competition's over we'll be back to normal!" she exclaimed letting out a forced smile.

I nodded, "Maybe you're right." As soon as I said it, I realized I shouldn't have said it. I looked over at Kim, an unconcealed smirk written upon her face.

"Of course I'm right!" she teased playfully. "I mean I can't believe how long it took you to notice that I'm always right, when you Jack Brewer are wrong."

I smirked cockily, "Oh ya Kim? You really want to go there?" I challenged. Then I sighed and turned away, "Oh, but maybe you're too afraid that I'll kick your butt!" I said dramatically.

Kim glared at me. "I am not afraid to bring you down Brewer!" she said, her fiery brown eyes looking into mine.

"Kim! Jack! You're up!" Rudy yelled, annoyed and our heads both snapped his way. My cheeks burned as I realized that he'd been calling our names but we hadn't noticed. I snuck a glance at Kim to see that her face was also a deep shade of red. We got up and walked over to the mat as Jerry got up from where he was on the ground. He passed us and took our spots on the bench.

Rudy opened his mouth to say something else when, thank the Lord, the front door swung open. We turned towards the door, where a teenage girl in jeans and a black hoodie was standing, surveying us. As she caught my gaze, she let out a small smile. "Hey, I'm interested in joining," she announced as she stepped into the dojo, letting the doors swing closed behind her.

Jerry grinned and walked over to her, "Yo, what it do girl?" He flirted his arms crossed. It was hard not to laugh at the look on his face when the girl rolled her eyes.

"Keep on dreaming," she sighed and walked past him heading to where Rudy was standing. "You're Rudy right?" she inquired and he nodded. "I'm Lily Carter, I just moved here from Florida. I heard you had a Bobby Wasabi dojo and since I was involved with one in my hometown, I thought that I'd join the one here." she explained shoving her hands in her jacket pocket.

Rudy nodded, "So Lily, what belt did you have in your old dojo?" he asked, and I could tell he wanted another black belt in the competition by the hopefulness in his voice.

"Oh, I was a black belt," she stated simply as if it was no big deal and maybe to her it wasn't.

Rudy considered this for a quick moment then nodded, "You're in, it doesn't seem like you have a gi or a belt on you, let me go grab you one." He hurried into his office and closed the door.

I smiled at Lily, "Hey," I greeted and everyone followed my lead. "So.." I began, "Why did you move here?" I asked.

Lily hesitated before answering, "Job transfer," she sighed. "So what school do you guys go to?" She asked quickly, seemingly eager to drop the conversation.

"We all go to Seaford High," Kim answered first. "Ninth grade, what about you?" she added.

"Same." Lily said. "So I need to know your names if I'm going to be in the dojo right?" she reminded us.

I opened my mouth to reply but Eddie pushed in front of me, "I'm Eddie." He replied, smiling.

I grabbed Eddie by the back of his shirt and pulled him behind me. "I'm Jack," I said quickly before anyone else could interrupt me.

Kim walked up besides me and put her elbow on my shoulder. "I'm Kim," she said kindly, smiling at the newcomer.

Jerry, who still looked a bit upset about what she had said to him earlier, walked up besides us, "I'm Jerry,"

Milton walked up and held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Milton." Lily ignored his hand but smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not a shaking hands kind of person," she explained letting out a small sigh. "So-"

She was interrupted by Rudy walking over to us with a gi and black belt in his hand. "Here you go Lily," Lily took it from him and scanned the room looking for the girls locker room. She spotted it and left to go change.

Rudy turned to us. "So," he said clapping his hands together. "What do you think of her?"

Jerry was the first to speak, "She's pretty cool," he said grudgingly, "Except that we haven't seen her fight yet." He pointed out.

I nodded, "Jerry's right, we should try her out." I agreed. "Maybe she can go up against me." I suggested.

Rudy looked thoughtful at my suggestion, then nodded. "Good idea Jack." he paused a moment, thinking. "Once she comes out, you two will spar. The rest of you get a break," he added.

I sighed and turned to Kim, "I'll get you next time!" I teased, nudging her with my elbow.

Kim laughed, "Maybe I won't have to beat you, maybe Lily will do it for me." Just then Lily came out of the locker room, "So, what are we doing?" She asked sipping from the water bottle she had in her hand.

"You and Jack are going to spar." Rudy announced as everyone but me cautiously stepped off the mat.

Lily nodded and put the water bottle on the bench as she walked over to the mat. She rolled her shoulders back and yawned. "Let's get this over with." I stepped forwards and threw a well-aimed punch at her shoulder hoping to put her off balance, but she dodged and punched my gut, sending me reeling. I gritted my teeth and grabbed her next punch, ready to flip her. Mid flip, Lily threw her legs back and landed back where she was in the first place and grabbed my hand and quickly flipped me before I could counter. I groaned and got up from the ground.

I aimed a kick at her side, right under her rib cage and caught her, bringing her to the ground. She jumped back up pain almost concealed in her soulful hazel eyes. She jumped up and kicked my chest, sending me stumbling to the side of the mat.

I got up and rushed her, she stepped aside but my outstretched arm brought both of us tumbling to the mat. Rudy clapped his hands, "Tie!" He announced, helping first Lily then me get up.

I grinned cockily at Lily as she rubbed her side, "Nice kick," she said through clenched teeth.

Kim walked up to Lily, "You go girl!" She said, "By the way, I like what you did when he tried to flip you! You think you could teach us that?" She added.

Lily nodded, "Sure," she opened her mouth to say more but Rudy interrupted her.

"Guys! Practice is over, now hurry and leave! I have a date tonight and I need to get ready." Rudy said as he stepped into his office and closed the door.

"So Lily, want to go to Falafel Phil's?" I asked her as soon as we had finished changing.

Lily raised her eyebrows, "Isn't that the place that holds the record for the most roach infestations?" She asked.

Kim laughed "That's the place!"

Lily shrugged, "Sure let's go," and she walked out of the door all of us following.

**Don't forget to Review! Also, I need a few more OCs. So the first 10 people to review on Chapter 2 get to have their OC in the story so stay tuned! Plus, I'll try to post a new chapter every other day!**

**Frozenstar out!**


End file.
